About You Now
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sam made the worse decision in the world, and now that she has her head on straight, Freddie doesn't believe her. What should she do? Is it Sam's or Freddie's fault? Is it love, or something else? Find out!I know it's kinda short!


**Story based off the song About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or iCarly. **

**A.N.: Hope you enjoy! This story is in Sam's POV!**

_Italics= Miranda singing_

Chapter 1: About You Now

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide Should've been strong, yeah, I lied Nobody gets me like you Couldn't keep hold of you then How could I know what you meant? There was nothing to compare to There's a mountain between us But there's one thing I'm sure of That I know how I feel about you Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now _

==Sam's POV 2 days earlier==

I sit on the fire escape, shocked at what Freddie just asked me. At the moment, he was kissing me, and I needed to think, so I broke it.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied, with a cute smile.

"Well, that was… Sweet of you, but I…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

I just ran out of his apartment, and ran back to my house. I didn't know how I felt for Freddie.. That decision I made, was the last one of it's kind.

_I'll bet it takes one more chance Don't let our next kiss be our last I'm outta my mind just to show you I know everything changes I don't care where it takes us Cause I know how I feel about you _

==Present Time==

I walk into Bushwell, and run up to Freddie's apartment. I knock on the door, and he answers, with a straight face.

"What do you want, Puckett?" He asked.

Freddie only uses my last name, when he's mad… Uh oh…

"Look, I was scared to respond to your question 2 days ago.. I didn't think it was funny. I didn't run away, laughing." I told him.

"Yeah, right. You probably thinking, 'Oh my god, Freddork just asked me to be his girlfriend! Hahaha!'" He said, trying to do an imitation of me.

"Freddie," I began. "I swear to god, I didn't run off laughing. I was so shocked. I didn't know you liked me, and I didn't know how I felt about you, but now I know how I feel about you now." I told him.

"Why should I believe you? You lie to everyone else!" He shouted.

He slammed the door in my face, and again left me standing there, shocked, confused and some-what heart broken. I slowly walked back to my house, went up to my room, and slammed my door. I locked it, so my mom couldn't walk in, and hid in a corner and cried my eyes out.

_Not a day passed me by Not a day passed me by When I don't think about you And no moving on Cause I know you're the one And I can't be without you _

==2 weeks later==

It's been 2 weeks, since Freddie slammed the door in my face, and I haven't move from the corner in my room. I know he's the one for me, and I can't be without him. Then, I heard something hit my window. I got, and looked, and I saw Freddie in my front lawn throwing rocks at my window. How sweet… *smiles* I opened my window and waved to him.

"Can I come up and talk to you?" He asked me.

"Sure! Climb on up." I told him.

He nodded, and climbed up the tree, and a lower roof, and then to my windowsill. He climbed into my window, and into my room. He sat on my bed, next to me, and looked guilty.

"Sam…" He began. "I feel bad about what happened… I was just mad… and I didn't mean to… Slam the door in your face…" He told me.

"Don't feel bad… I shouldn't of walked out on you.. That wasn't nice…" I said.

_Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now _

"Well," Freddie began. "It's a new day, which means a fresh start." He told me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Freddie grabbed my hands. His hands were warm, which felt nice.

"Samantha Puckett?" He asked me.

"Yes, Fredward Benson?" I answered, grinning.

"W-Would you be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked nervously, but with a smile.

I blushed, and had to think for a minute. What are my feelings for Freddie? Well, I think I know, and I know we are to be a great couple.

"Yes!" I screamed to him

I hugged him really tight, and smiled. He looked deep in my eyes, and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. We kissed deeply, and I let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues wrestled, and I couldn't stop smiling. I broke our awesome kiss, and looked at Freddie.

"What?" He asked, with a smile.

"I'm just happy… I can't believe that we're finally together…" I said, with a huge smile.

"Me either, and now that we're together, I'm never going to leave you. Ever." He said, running his fingers threw my hair.

I blushed and messed up his hair. He smiled, and fixed it. We lied down in my room, and for the rest of the night, we watched movies, in each others' arms.

_And I know how I feel about you now Yea I know how I feel about you now _

_(x2)_

**Well? What did you think? Please review! Thanks! **

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
